Elvira and Meloetta's Saturday Night Takeaway
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira and Aria Meloetta had become friends with each other as soon as Elvira's lust for icing takes on a journy to Pallet Town. Both girls had many jolly good times with each other, eating icing partying and... you know, whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira and Meloetta's Saturday Night Takeaway_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: And there we go, Yoshizilla-Fan. Just what I have had to make after all. Why? Well that's, because I know that Vivian is going to be in this story soon though, but I thought I just want to make a beginning of Elvira and Meloetta for now. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Elvira (La Vie En Rose) was at White Hill's Angela, her bat-wing backpack allowing Elvira to fly across the room, with her completely covered in icing, as she rubbed her vagina with icing, moaning in pleasure as she started cumming with glee.

Kayla (Edelweiss) came into Elvira's flat and saw Elvira flying and cumming within her own sweet fantasy. "Oh, I love it! But no offense but, this whole icing fetish of yours is driving us insane! You might get hyper if you do that!" Kayla shouted worriedly.

Elvira stopped touching herself with icing for a moment. "But I can't help it, Kayla... It makes me so...so...so good... Aw yeah..." Elvira continued rubbing her vagina as she kept cumming more and more sweet, pure white icing while flying around across the room, which made it even sweeter like never before.

Kayla sighed as she placed her hand on her cheek, feeling embarrassed for Elvira and her sweet horniness. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Why don't you take it somewhere else before Gaby sees this?"

Elvira's eyes widened as she got an idea from Kayla. "Oh yes! Why didn't you just say so? I'll go and do that!" Elvira flew outside while using her special magic powers to carry the cartons of icing with her. Kayla sighed in relief as she watched Elvira flew away. "Phew... Glad that's over..." She sighed in relief, still watching Elvira flying away.

Elvira floated away along with her cartons of sweet, pure white icing, looking for a new place to play with herself with NO complaints. When suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere, sucking Elvira in, with Elvira screaming as she was being sucked through the portal. Meanwhile, Bowser and Dr. Eggman both laughed, as Bowser pushed a button of his device, closing the portal.

"It works! It finally works, Bowser!" Dr. Eggman said to Bowser in triumph. "Now we just have to find that Cat-loving prissy 17 year old girl, and tell her we told her so!"

* * *

Elvira groaned, wondering what happen as she woke up really daily, feeling dizzy. "Ohhh... My head... What happened...?" She muttered to herself, and there was a surprise. Elvira got up really slowly, gasping as she suddenly found herself in Pallet Town.

"Woah! Where am I?" She said to herself as she looked around and to her shock, all her cartons of icing were gone. All of it. Nowhere of sight. Elvira fell onto her knees, bursting into tears as she cried her eyes out. "No... It's gone... All gone..."

As Elvira was about to cry out waterfalls, suddenly a whole group of Pokémon racing and dashing by, taking Elvira by surprise as she floated out of the way.

"Woah! What was that all about? Where am I?" Elvira wondered, not knowing that she was in for it. Especially considering how badly she really wanted it as she expected...


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira looked around Pallet Town, looking for her lost cartons of icing that she lost, still wondering where they landed.

"Hmm... Where could they be..." She wondered, still looking around the island until she came upon Meloetta's castle.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Elvira said to herself as she walked by Meloetta's castle and went was about to enter Meloetta's garden. "It's not like there's everything else that's—"

Elvira suddenly entered Meloetta's garden and then took notice of her surroundings what they were made of... "...Sweet!" Elvira gasped, with a wild smile on her face as glittery eyes began to shine bright like a diamond as she saw beautiful sweets that surrounded her.

Elvira's stomach growled loudly as she suddenly wanted it all in her belly. Elvira flew up and landed as she started scarfing down on the sweets. Nobody was watching Elvira except Keldeo, who was just wondering about the island.

"Oh wow." Keldeo said, really necessary. "First time I have ever seen that. I must tell Meloetta about this." Keldeo said as he walked back to Meloetta's castle. Meanwhile, Elvira continued to munching down on the sweets, completely forgetting about her lost cartons of icing.

Later, after eating too much sweets, Elvira was lying down on her back, rubbing her pudgy stomach as she burped loudly, being satisfied with the sweets.

"Well, that's enough to satisfy my empty belly." She said, and she was about to reach more sweets. "But it will never be enough to satisfy my stomach!" She said, as she sat up, reaching her arm out for more sweets, but then she ended up got on her back again, as she rubbed her satisfied tummy as she burped loudly again.

"Huh... maybe I can't even get more..." She groaned as she got up. Suddenly, Elvira saw two Pokémon guards, Espeon and Vaporeon, wondering what she was doing here. Elvira stood up as her right paddled shaped on her pudgy stomach, letting out a loud belch before speaking.

"I'm sorry, am I in trouble?" Elvira responded, feeling slightly guilty stuffing herself with the sweets.

"My name is Vaporeon and this is Espeon. We're Eevee evolutions." Said Vaporeon. "Meloetta wishes to see you."

"Yeah." Said Espeon.

"OK... but by the way, do you have any icing?" Asked Elvira.

"Sure. Somewhere on this island. Now come with us." Said Vaporean.

"Yeah." Said Espeon again.

Elvira followed the two Pokémon guards to Meloetta's castle, still missing her precious icing as she looked around, not seeing any cartons or it as she and the two Pokémon guards made their way to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Elvira was taken into the Pallet Town castle throne room by the two Pokémon guards that happened to be Meloetta's security guards.

"President Meloetta, we have brought the mysterious newcomer who wanted to see you." Vaporeon said to Meloetta, who was sitting on her throne, holding a carton of pure white icing.

"Yeah." Said Espeon.

Vaporeon turned to Espeon with a serious expression. "Can't you say anything else?" Vaporeon told her.

"Yeah...I mean, yes. Yes I can...see?"

"Right. Anyway, you go ahead and talk."

"Yeah." Said Espeon again, causing Vaporeon to roll his eyes as he and Espeon left the room, the doors closing behind them as they did.

"Thanks guys!" Meloetta called out to the two Pokémon guards as she was still holding a carton of icing, standing up as she floated to the front of Elvira.

Elvira screamed in petrifaction as she took few steps back as Meloetta kept walked in front of her, much to Elvira's terror.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Meloetta responded as Elvira stopped taking back steps as she crouch down to Meloetta, stroking her head.

"You're a Melody Pokémon, right?" Elvira asked.

"Yes I am." Meloetta replied, "So, what brings you here to Pallet Town?"

"I...I don't know. I was just relaxing at home, pleasuring myself with my own sweet icing, and then Kayla asked me to do it somewhere else so I did. But then the portal appeared opening up, and I ended up in here." Elvira responded.

"Oh I see." Meloetta replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elvira. What about you?"

"I'm Meloetta. I president Pallet Town." Meloetta said.

"Pallet Town? You rule Pallet Town?" Then Elvira noticed what Meloetta was holding. "Hey, is that my icing?" She asked, pointing at it.

"What, you mean this?" Meloetta held up the carton of icing. "I found it outside while I and Keldo are out for a walk, and I was thinking you lost it, so I thought I like to give it back to you."

Elvira gasped. "Really?"

"Yep, here you go." Meloetta said, giving the carton of pure white icing back to Elvira.

Elvira started at it for a few seconds as her eyes widened in glee as she squealed in delight as she cuddled the carton of icing on her chest.

"You found my icing! Oh Meloetta, how can I ever thank you! Thank you so much!" Elvira giggled in glee as she hugged Meloetta, and stood up again, holding her carton of icing.

Elvira has a think for a moment. What a nice Pokémon Meloetta is, she thought, I've got an even better plan. And to Meloetta, Elvira said, "Hey Mel, I just thought of something. Why don't you join me at Rainbow City?"

Meloetta started at Elvira in confusion, wondering what she's talking about. "Rainbow City...?" Meloetta asked confusedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira had finished explaining everything about her and where she is from to Meloetta, who was really fascinated.

"Gosh Elvira, you sure are an icing addict! Just like me!" Meloetta replied with glee, as perform a spin next to Elvira, giggling afterwards. "No wonder you love icing so much!"

"Yes! That's me!" Elvira exclaimed with glee. "What about you? Do you have or do anything that upsets anyone else in your world?" She asked.

"Um... Well... Keldeo and I were just playing catch... Well..." Meloetta trolled off. Then she snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "I've got it! Why don't I give you a makeover?" Meloetta responded in glee.

Elvira's eyes widened in glee. "You will?!"

"Yeah, and after that, I could help find your lost cartons of icing!" Meloetta explained in glee.

"Thank you Meloetta! You're the best!" Elvira responded in glee as she hugged Meloetta again, with Meloetta caught of Elvira's hug, she placed her paddle shaped hands behind Elvira's back and started to hug her as well.

As soon Elvira meet Meloetta, she had become friends with her. However, Elvira's new life with Meloetta has finally gotten started...


	5. Chapter 5

Elvira and Aria Meloetta both headed to Meloetta's room with a mirror, a cupboard, and a makeup table. Elvira sat on the makeup, pink soft and comfy chair and Meloetta started doing Elvira's hair and face with makeup.

Meloetta used Psychic to attach some accessories in Elvira's hair and started to brush her hair. Meloetta put some lipstick and some other makeup on Elvira's face, of which to make Elvira stand more and perfect.

After the makeup frenzy, Meloetta and Elvira both went to the changing rooms, which is the place of fashion for Elvira who can try on outfits. Meloetta went to the closet and she used Psychic to get the clothes out of the cupboard and fly towards Elvira.

First, Elvira was wearing a new poofy pink dress, which make Elvira slightly blushed.

Secondly, Elvira was wearing a new black ballet dress, causing Meloetta to gasp in shock while shaking her head "no".

Next, Elvira was wearing new pair jeans with a pair of sneakers and a short sleeve top, much to Meloetta's confusion and much to Elvira confusion as well.

And finally, Elvira was wearing her kitten top, with a reddish pink jacket, and a purple glittery skirt with pink tights and white stylish boots. Meloetta gave big thumbs up at Elvira, who was walking over as she looked herself in the mirror.

"I...I... I love it!" Elvira exclaimed with glee as she gave a twirl, causing her new skirt to slightly move as it sparkled. "I absolutely loved it! Thanks Meloetta!"

"You're welcome." Meloetta replied. "Now all we have to do is..." Meloetta placed a tiara on Elvira's head, much to her delight. "...make your head look cute."

"Thanks to you, Mel!" Elvira exclaimed with glee. "Let's go find some icing and some new—" Suddenly, Elvira's stomach growled loudly, causing her to gasped as she glanced down at her rumbling belly. Meloetta started at Elvira in confusion, as Elvira placed her hands on her stomach, then suddenly she accidently farted loudly, causing her new skirt to lift up by her gas.

"Oh my...I knew I shouldn't eat those sweets back there..." Elvira blushed as her eyes widened in shock as she burped loudly by accident as she held her skirt down.

"I used to love doing it!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee. "You must be really gassy!"

"Well I'm La Vie En Rose after all!" Elvira responded as she accidently pooted again, causing her skirt really exaggerate by her gas, causing Elvira to hold down her new skirt as her entire face blushed red.

Just then, Ash, Cilan, Iris and Pikachu all entered Meloetta's castle and into her room.

"Attention, Pokémon Trainers!" Cilan called. "This going to be a great Pokémon—"

Suddenly, Elvira farted a big one that lasted for 10 seconds, causing Ash and Pikachu to stare at each other in confusion.

Iris giggled with a sheepish chuckle as Cilan face palmed himself. "...battle..."

Elvira sighed in relief along with Meloetta who was flying around her, with Elvira giggle nervously, helding her hands together as she pooted again.


End file.
